1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to content addressable (CAM), or associative memories, and, more particularly, to techniques for the convenient expansion of the number of bits in a memory word.
2. Prior Art
A Am99C10 CAM memory device produced by Advanced Micro Devices, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., is a 256 word by 48 bit content addressable integrated-circuit memory device which uses a fixed width (48-bit) input word. Masking of all or any of the bits in a word is provided through use of a maskable comparator. Date is transferred to and from the Am99C10 in 16-bit subwords and stored in 48-bit wide registers. No internal provisions are made for expansion of the word-widths beyond 48 bits to, for example, 96 or 144 word-widths.